


The Naughty Angel - Part 2

by flickawhip



Series: The Naughty Angel [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Thruple forming... part 2.RP Fic.





	The Naughty Angel - Part 2

Bella, having been thoroughly pleasured, had smiled as she leant to kiss Candice, her voice soft as she pulled her dress back on, choosing not to replace her underwear. 

"So... see you for the duo playtime?"

Her smirk was still on her face even as she moved down the hall, knocking softly on the second bedroom door. 

"Miss Dani?"

"Yes I'm in here Bella darling."

The voice of Dani Kramer called from inside the room.

"Leave any clothes you have on outside and come on in hun... And let me take you to the stratosphere of pleasure.”

Bella had smiled at the other woman's words, moving to peel her dress from her body, leaving it in a, somewhat neat, pile outside the door, before entering. Her breath caught slightly in her throat as she looked around the bedroom, it was... very pink, but classy at the same time. 

"You certainly don't hold back on the fluff do you..."

Dani was sat on a big fluffy pink armchair wearing only a very thin and see through pink nightgown.

"No... I don't."

She murred admiring Bella's naked body.

"Sooo sexy... I hope you and Candice had fun."

Bella smiled. 

"She was... very kind... and attentive."

She had contemplated commenting on the whole 'sexy' comment but chose instead to move a little closer, reminding herself she wasn't about to be hit... or hurt. She was safe here. 

"She... did not lie about how... beautiful... you are."

Dani smiled as she got up from her seat and slowly drew close to Bella.

"Good...I'm glad..."

She murred.

"But enough small talk...kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

Bella teased, moving to kiss Dani sweetly but with a hint of passion. Dani murred into the kiss. She also took gentle hold of Bella's hands and laid them on her breasts. Bella smiled, slightly deepening the kiss, moving to caress Dani's breasts gently. Dani murred a little louder. 

"You... like that?"

"Oh...yes."

Bella smiled, continuing what she was doing for a while longer.

"Hmmmm such a delicate touch..."

Dani murred.

"Would you like to touch anywhere else on my body?"

"If I...may?"

"Of course you may.."

Bella smiled, slowly trailing her hand lower. Dani murred a little louder. Bella soon teased her clit. Dani lent her head back and mewed. 

"You... like that?"

"No... baby..."

Dani murred.

"I LOVE it."

"Mmmm... more?"

"Yes please."

Bella soon pushed inwards, setting a pace. Dani mewled. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yessss."

"More?"

"Oh Please..."

Bella soon added a second finger and sped up. Dani mewled even louder. Bella sped up further. 

"Three....."

Dani panted.

"Give...me....threee."

Bella smiled and added a third finger, speeding up a little. Dani mewled. Bella sped up further. Dani’s mewls got even louder still. Bella upped her pace further. Dani soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
